W Strażnicy zapada noc
W Strażnicy zapada noc – opis rozmowy pomiędzy Habellą, a Jomic'iem. Treść W Strażnicy zapada noc Boali W Strażnicy, w Tawernie Bez Nazwy, nie grała żadna muzyka. Właściwie było tam słychać bardzo niewiele dźwięków poza dyskretnymi, ostrożnymi pomrukami rozmów, miękkim odgłosem kroków barmanki i cichym mlaskaniem stałych bywalców, pochylonych nad dzbanami wina. Gdyby ktoś był mniej zajęty takim spędzaniem czasu, widok młodej Redgardki w eleganckiej pelerynie z czarnego aksamitu mógłby go zaskoczyć, może nawet wzbudzić podejrzenia. Ponieważ jednak wszyscy byli pochłonięci czymś innym, ta dziwna postać, wydająca się dość nie na miejscu w tawernie tak skromnej, że nawet nie miała szyldu, wtopiła się w tło. "Nazywasz się Jomic?" Krępy człowiek w średnim wieku (choć wygląd jego twarzy wskazywał na więcej lat, niż miał w rzeczywistości) podniósł głowę i przytaknął, po czym wrócił do swojego napiwku. Młoda kobieta usiadła obok niego. "Jestem Haballa", powiedziała. Wyjęła małą sakiewkę złota i położyła ją koło jego kubka. "Na pewno", burknął Jomic i znowu spojrzał jej w oczy. "Kogo chcesz ukatrupić?" Nie odwróciła się, lecz jedynie spytała, "Czy możemy bezpiecznie rozmawiać?" "Nikogo tu nie obchodzą cudze problemy. Mogłabyś ściągnąć pancerz i tańczyć na stole z gołymi cyckami, nikt by nawet nie splunął', uśmiechnął się pod nosem. "To kogo chcesz ukatrupić?" "Właściwie nikogo", powiedziała Haballa. "Szczerze mówiąc, chcę tylko kogoś... usunąć, na jakiś czas. Nie zrobić mu krzywdy, rozumiesz, dlatego potrzebuję zawodowca. Masz bardzo dobrą reputację." "Że niby kto tak mówi?" spytał Jomic pustym głosem, odwracając się z powrotem do kubka. "Przyjaciel przyjaciela przyjaciela przyjaciela." "Jeden z tych twoich przyjaciołów nie wie, o czym mówi", odburknął. "Już w tym nie robię." Haballa bez słowa wyjęła kolejną sakiewkę złota, a za nią jeszcze jedną, i położyła je przy łokciu Jomica. Ten spojrzał na nią przelotnie, wysypał złoto i zaczął liczyć. Odezwał się znad sakiewek, "Kogo chcesz usunąć?" "Nie tak szybko", uśmiechnęła się Habella, potrząsając głową. "Zanim przejdziemy do szczegółów, muszę wiedzieć, że jesteś zawodowcem i nie zrobisz tej osobie poważnej krzywdy. I że będziesz dyskretny." "Ma być dyskretnie?" Mężczyzna przerwał liczenie. "Dobra jest, powiem ci o jednej mojej starej robocie. To było - na Arkaya, kawał czasu - dwadzieścia lat temu. Nikt żywy nie wie o tym poza mną. To było jeszcze dawno przed Wojną o Betonię. Pamiętasz stare czasy?" "Byłam wtedy dzieckiem." "Pewnie, żeś jeszcze była smarkata", uśmiechnął się Jomic. "Każdy wie, że król Lothun miał starszego brata Greklitha, co to umarł, nie? No i siostrę Aubki, co się wydała za tego gościa króla z Daggerfell. Ale po prawdzie to on miał dwóch starszych braci." "Naprawdę?" oczy Haballi rozbłysły zainteresowaniem. "No słowo", zachichotał Jomic. "Chude to było, słabowite, pierwsze dziecko króla i królowej, nazwali toto Arthago. No w każdym razie ten tam książę był dziedzicem tronu, a jego rodzice za szczególnie szczęśliwi nie byli z tego powodu. Ale potem królowa wypstrykała jeszcze dwoje, no i wyglądali jakoś bardziej do rzeczy. No to wtedy zatrudnili mnie i moich chłopaków, żeby zrobić tak, żeby się wydawało, że niby Król-Cień go zwinął, czy coś w tym stylu." "Nie miałam pojęcia!" wyszeptała Redgardka. "No pewnie, że nie, o to chodzi przecież", Jomic potrząsnął głową. "Dyskrecja, sama chciałaś. Zwinęliśmy chłopaka, zrzuciliśmy go głęboko w takiej starej ruinie i po robocie. Czyste rączki. Tylko kilku chłopaków, worek na głowę i kij." "To właśnie mnie interesuje", powiedziała Haballa. "Technika. Mój... przyjaciel, którego trzeba usunąć, również jest słaby tak jak Książę. Do czego służy kij?" "Narzędzie. Tyle różnych rzeczy, co to były dobre w przeszłości, już się dzisiaj nie zobaczy, bo każdy woli, żeby było łatwo, niż żeby było porządnie. Coś ci powiem: normalny gość ma siedemdziesiąt jeden głównych punktów bólu. Elfy i Khajiici, że niby tacy wrażliwi, mają więcej, jedni o trzy, drudzy o cztery. Argonianie i Sloadowie po pięćdziesiąt dwa i sześćdziesiąt siedem", krótkim, grubawym palcem Jomic wskazywał po kolei na wszystkie punkty na ciele Haballi. "Sześć na czole, dwa na brwiach, dwa na nosie, siedem w gardle, dziesięć w piersi, dziewięć w brzuchu, po trzy w każdej ręce, dwanaście w lędźwiach, cztery w mocniejszej nodze, pięć w słabszej." "To razem sześćdziesiąt trzy", odparła Habella. "Akurat", odburknął Jomic. "Oczywiście, że tak", młoda dama odpowiedziała wzburzona, że kwestionuje się jej biegłość w matematyce: "Sześć plus dwa plus dwa plus siedem plus dziesięć plus dziewięć plus trzy na jednej ręce plus trzy na drugiej plus dwanaście plus cztery plus pięć. Sześćdziesiąt trzy." "No to o czymś zapomniałem", wzruszył ramionami Jomic. "Chodzi o to, żeby się umieć posłużyć kijem albo laską, no i trzeba mieć obcykane te punkty bólu, no nie. Jak to zrobisz jak się należy, to leciutko dotkniesz, a gość nie żyje albo leży nieprzytomny, a nawet sińca nie ma." "Fascynujące", uśmiechnęła się Haballa. "I nikt cię nigdy nie znalazł?" "No a jak? Chłopaka rodzice, król i królowa, dawno kwiatki wąchają od dołu. Reszta dzieci zawsze myślała, że ich brata porwał Zurin Arctus. Wszyscy tak myślą. A moje chłopaki też już wszyscy trupki." "Z przyczyn naturalnych?" "W Zatoce, no to wiadomo, nic się nigdy nie zdarza z przyczyn naturalnych. Jednego z nich wciągnął jeden z tych tam Selenu. Innego zabrała ta sama zaraza, co królową i księcia Greklitha. Inny jeszcze się dał pobić na śmierć złodziejowi jednemu. Trzeba się pilnować, nie rzucać w oczy tak jak ja, jak człowiek chce przeżyć." Jomic skończył przeliczanie monet. "No ty to musisz poważnie tego gościa chcieć mieć z głowy. Kto to?" "Lepiej będzie, jeśli ci pokażę", powiedziała Haballa, wstając. Nie oglądając się za siebie wyszła z Tawerny Bez Nazwy. Jomic dopił piwo i wyszedł za nią. Noc była chłodna, silny wiatr zerwał się znad wód Zatoki Iliac i unosił liście w wysokich wirach. Haballa zrobiła krok do alejki za tawerną i gestem przywołała za sobą Jomica. Kiedy zbliżał się do niej, wiatr rozchylił jej pelerynę, ukazując pod nią zbroję zdobną herbem królewskim Królestwa Pogranicznego. Tłuścioch cofnął się i rzucił do ucieczki, ale kobieta był szybsza. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się w alejce, na plecach, z kolanem Redgardki wbijającym mu się z całej siły w gardło. "Król spędził lata na poszukiwaniu ciebie i twoich kompanów. Nie dał mi konkretnych instrukcji, co mam zrobić, gdy cię dorwę, ale ty sam podsunąłeś mi pomysł." Zza pasa wyjęła małą, mocną pałkę. Pijak, wytaczający się z baru usłyszał płaczliwy jęk i cichy szept nadchodzący z ciemności alejki: "Tym razem policzymy staranniej. Jedno. Dwa. Trzy. Cztery. Pięć. Sześć. Siedem..." Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki